


Injury

by Val_17



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_17/pseuds/Val_17
Summary: Setsuna is injured after fight with a Youkai  and a Kind Hisui helps her.[Hisuna's fanfic in canon universe]
Relationships: Hisui & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Hisui/Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Injury

The mission was difficult. After several attempts, the demon was exterminated. Setsuna carried one of her long black locks to the back of her ears and laid her weapon on the ground. Directing her frivolous gaze at the inert body of the causer of the destruction of several huts and lands, she rolled her eyes.

"What a annoying demon" She spits out. 

She frowned when suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right leg as she tried to take a step. A wound was in the middle of her thigh. Apparently that youkai had hurt her. Her mind was so focused on the fight that she didn't notice it.

She grinded her teeth, although it was not serious and she being Hanyou would recover easily, was quite annoying.

"Setsuna" Kohaku's strong voice came to her ears. She turned to him "We've got to go"

She didn't say any words, she just nodded. She didn't want to give a weak image,she always considered herself as a powerful and capable person, no need for help or compassion from anyone. She was strong, very strong. Therefore, with her stoic face, she headed in the direction of the rest of the exterminator group

It was a little tortuous, she admitted it. Although she was grateful that no one noticed, they all seemed self-absorbed talking about the next mission.

Halfway, she felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping her. She turned angry. She didn't like anyone touching her. She raised one of her eyebrows by see the nephew of the leader of the Exterminator Village.

"What?" She said.

He didn't comment anything, he just pulled a white handkerchief out of his suit. He crouched down and gently, began to tie him up where she was hurt, stopping the slight bleeding.

"What do you think you're doing?" She mumbled, trying to get away. Hisui didn't let her go.

"Kirara!"He exclaimed, rising

The nekomata upon hearing the call, became her demonic form and approached to the young girl, inviting her to climb on her back.

"It's better if you don't force yourself," he said, focusing his attention on her wounded leg. "Kirara can take you"

Setsuna growled. How could he realize about her injury?

She didn't know whether to criticize him for getting into her business or ignoring him. The second option seemed much more tempting, so she follow her path. But her partner's voice stopped her.

"We need you healthy in the next village. It would be a shame if you get worse and just take a look at the fight. That's not very characteristic of you"

That comment nailed directly to her pride, too much for her taste. She reluctantly climbed the animal.

Hisui, for his part, stood by her, watching in if she was fine. It was an advantage that Kirara didn't choose fly.

Setsuna..

He would never admit, or at least not out loud, that his feelings for Setsuna grew more and more. No one had ever suspected and wanted stay that, he didn't want gossip.

He would keep helping and protecting her, even if it was in the distance.

he was aware that she was very strong and could defend herself, but he could not help it let alone when she refused to accept her wounds

Upon arriving at the destination, the group of exterminators studied different positions to take down the demon. Setsuna quickly got off Kirara's broad back, determined to join them. 

"Setsu..." He tried to stop her.

"I'm fine," She interrupted. "I don't have to still sit here anymore"

Hisui assumed that the worried expression on his face prompted her to speak again.

"Thank you for help me... I suppose" She gave a slight squeeze on his arm. "Hurry up, they're waiting for us.

When he heard those words, he felt his cheeks burn and his mouth gradually dried up, to avoid uncomfortable questions, he turned his face in another direction.

"Go first"

She shrugged her shoulders and headed for Kohaku to receive directions.

"No problem. I'll always take care of you, Setsuna, " He whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe is too fast for ship those two, but I couldn't help it!  
> I love them since they appear in the Official arts.  
> I hope write about them in the future >3  
> If you like it, leave kudos and comments.


End file.
